One Yami, A Hikari, And A Big City
by Kate Ryou
Summary: This story takes place b4 Yami Bakura meet Marik. So enjoy. I Suck at summaries! This story is Really good! Chappie 7 is now up.
1. Ancient Tombs Remembered

Hi THis is another story by me, Kate Ryou!   
  
This one is told entirally from Bakura's and Yami Bakura's point of view. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Diclaimer as read by Yami Bakura: Foolish Mortal! Kate Doesn't own anything that is yugioh!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::Bakura sat up in his bed. Sweat pouring down his face. He had awoken from one of his nightmares. He grabbed the closest thing to him and tossed it across the room. He looked at what he tossed and it was his alarm clock. It had shattered on impact. He glared at the gold ring that sat on his nightstand:: Why do you have to torture me so?::A voice replied in the back of his head. It was almost taughting in sound. It replied to his question:: Because you will never be able to escape. I will always be here. ::Bakura held his face in his hands as the evil spirit of the ring talked to him through the link they shared. Tears flooded from his eyes as the voice that sounded pure evil continued:: Your just weak. Thats why I will always be here. Your to easy to overpower.  
  
::With that he looked up. He was no longer crying. As a matter of fact it didn't even look like he had been at all. Thats because the spirit had overpowered him again. The spirit was now in control of the boy's body. He stood and looked around the room. He was glad the boys father was a heavy sleeper. He grabbed the robe that hung on the closet door and put it on. He slipped on slippers and walked out of the room. He wandered the dark and empty hallways like he did in the dark tombs of Anceint Eygpt that he robbed. He felt at peace with himself for the first time in a long time:: The mortals of this time are not easily scared like the ones back then. Pitiful Mortals.   
  
::The evil spirit's hand hits something. He caught it before it hit the floor. It happened to be an old vase. He sat it back on the table it was set on. Knowing that it wasn't worth anything he didn't feel like taking it. He continued walking down the dark hallway::  
  
::His feet hit the floor soft and carefully, as if one wrong step would set off a booby trap. A smile appeared as he walked. He still had the skill even after 5,000 years. He made no sound as he crept along the halls. He came to a staircase. He didn't trip or stumble when he discovered a sudden dip in the floor. He went down the stairs with his right hand lightly touching the railing. He came to a step that creeked when he put his weight on his left foot. He brought it back up as quick as lightning. His chocolate brown eyes scanned his surrounding area for any movement. A sigh of relief escaped him as he noticed that no one was coming. He glared down at the step:: Why do you have to be made of wood? Whatever happened to good old reliable limestone bricks? ::He asked to the darkness around him::  
  
::The spirit avoided the step and continued to head down the staircase. His feet finally hit level ground. He quickly scanned the area of darkness. His eyes were adjusted to the darkness by this time. He saw Bakura's white cat, Yoh, run by him and head upstairs. He heard the one board creek:: Foolish cat. Why did the boy have to get it? ::He headed toward the livingroom area. He still imagined himself back in Anceint Eygpt. He stopped, thinking he heard footsteps. He listened only to hear the normal sounds made by a modern home. Realizing that there was nobody there he headed into the livingroom. He heard the footsteps again, but it to late to do anything to the person. The guy hit him over the head with the vase he saved earlier. He was knocked out cold::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you guys enjoy the fist chapter? Please review. If I get atleast 2 reviews then I'll update. Is that ok with everyone?  
  
Cya next chappie. 


	2. No Ring Here!

Ok chappie 2.  
  
Replies to reviews  
  
knshn4eva: U were my first reviewee. and the story will get better as times goes.  
  
DigiDudette: Reviewer number 2. I can't tell you. It's a secret. I had a hard time writing the summary without giving to much away.  
  
DemonSurfer: Ur right I do have to update now. ::eats cady she was given:: thanx for the sweets.  
  
Disclaimer as read by Bakura: Kate does not own Yugioh. She does own Rayko though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::Bakura opened his chocolate brown eyes and looked around. Everything was all blurry and fuzzy. He couldn't focus on anything. All he could tell is that the room was dark and people walked around. Bakura tried to rub his eyes, but found that he coundn't move his hands. He found out that his hands were tied behind him. He tried to let out a cry, but to realize that his mouth was taped shut. Thats when he realized that he was tied down to a chair::  
  
::A hand clasp down on his right shoulder. Bakura couldn't sense the spirit of the ring anymore. He looked up into the face of the person who had layed there hand on his shoulder. His vision was still blurred, so he couldn't tell who it was. The person soon spoke:: You know why your here, so hand it over!  
  
::Bakura recognized the voice. It belonged to his father. Tears started to flow as he tilted his head down and shook his head. He didn't know what his father wanted. He realized that he didn't have the Millennium Ring around his neck anymore. He was seriously scared now::  
  
Where is it boy? ::His father yelled increasing his grip on Bakura's shoulder. He could still see other people walking around. He wanted to cry out for help, but couldn't. So he did the next best thing he could think of, he called for help through the link he shared with the tomb robber. He hoped he could reach him and get a responce. A slight smile appeared on his face as he heard a low moan in the back of his head:: Help I have been tied up and my mouth has been taped shut! ::He yelled with his English voice to the tomb robber::  
  
::His father kept asking and increasing the pressure to Bakura's shoulder. Bakura could feel the spirit now. The spirit moaned a bit more before saying anything:: What hit me? Where are we boy? ::The spirit asked Bakura remembering what he was doing before he awoken to the freighten teen's calls for help::   
  
::Bakura let his head droop again. He mentally shrugged and answered the spirit:: I don't know. I had awoken and found myself here. I can't see a bloody thing. ::Bakura had stained his face and clothes with tears. His pure white hair falling onto his face. He didn't know what to do now::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So did you guys like chapter 2? Why is Bakura's father doing this? If you have guesses submit them. If you get it right I will update sooner.  
  
3 reviews or the right guess and I update. So plz review and guess. 


	3. Marik! AHHHH!

Hi it's me again and I'm here wit chapter 3 of One Yami, A Hikari, And A Big City.  
  
I'm doing good with this story. Go me.   
  
I only got one review for the last chapter. You people are starting to slack again. Shame on you. I should have Yami Bakura send you guys that read and don't review to the shadow realm.  
  
Yami Bakura: You should. I would enjoy that. ::He said with a smirk::  
  
No I'm sorry but you can't, but in the next couple chapter I might reconsider.  
  
Ok to my one reviewer Neko Moon Goddess: You got it right. If you wanna know the answer look at her review. ::Hands her a Marik plushie:: Do what you want with it. And thanks for the only review for the last chapter. ::Glares at everyone who didn't review::  
  
Disclaimer as read by Joey (Who isn't gonna be in the story): Kate Dun own Yugioh or anything else listed in da story. So peace.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
::He looked up, and spirit had gotten possesion of the boy. The tomb robber looked around. His vision, like Bakura's, was blurred. He couldn't make anything out. He left the link between him and Bakura open:: How long have you been here? And what does your father want? ::He said rotating his right shoulder. It was getting sore from the pressure of the boy's father::  
  
I believe he wants the ring for some reason. ::The young teen replied as he sat in his soul room. His room was decrorated with random posters, a small table with cards spread out on it, a bed neatly made with white and baby blue sheets, and a few other things. It was a room in your soul that reflected how you felt and a place to retreat from the outside world for awhile. Bakura sat at the table and messed with the cards::  
  
::A glare appeared on the spirit's face as he sat there. He remembered that he left that in the boy's bedroom. He was hoping that the guy was going to take off the tape soon. Just as the thought came in his mind the guy removed the tape, quickly I might add. The spirit sat there and let the pain shoot through him. When the pain subsided he looked up at the man:: What do you want with the ring Mortal? ::The spirit asked in his sinister voice that could haunt most people that were forced to hear it. With the glare still planted on his face the man answered him:: Master Marik needs it. That is all he has premitted me to say. ::Bakura's father let go of the spirit's shoulder. The father's words emotionless, they sounded like they came from a robot more or less::  
  
::If the spirit could see his face he would know something was up. The father's deep brown eye's were just that. They did't have a pupil, the iris was the only thing there. Although the spirit could tell there was something behind this:: Marik? ::He said the word like it was something foul and should be gotten rid of quickly. He was confused, but the only person who could tell was Bakura::  
  
Yes Master Marik. Holder of the Millennium Rod. ::With that Bakura's father's voiced sounded like there were two people talking at once. The spirit listened to him with full attention. He wanted to know who this person was and how the spirit could get his Millennium Item. The person spoke through the boy's father:: Yes I am Marik and the reason I want your Millennium Ring is so it can help me to become the new Pharaoh!   
  
You will never get it Marik. No matter what you do to me or the young one. ::The spirit spoke in a low and deep tone. Bakura was surprized to hear the spirit say that he even existed. The spirit on the other hand meant business:: Plus I don't even have it with me. So let me go before I am forced to take action.   
  
::The evil spirit glared at the new person heading toward him. He knew something bad was about to happen. The guy brought something up to his face. A clothe is what he thought it was. It had a foul scent to it. The man pressed it against his face. The tomb robber drifted off into unconciousness::  
  
***************************************  
  
End of chappie three.So please post ideas, questions, comments, and reviews by pressing the button below.  
  
I will post when I get 3 or more reviews. If I get a chance. I've been spending the last few days working on a new story that aint on my comp. It's called the new millennium ring. I'm still thinking about whetheror not to put it on here.   
  
Ok c ur reviews and talk to ya lata! 


	4. Planes and Diners

Ok It's again time for my exciting story. Who will they met up with and where are they?  
  
Time to respond to reviews. First one is from ::Reads name:: Digidudette. Well here I am putting the next one up. I'm sry it took so long, but people just don't want to review for some reason.  
  
The next one is from, DemonSurfer. ::Eats the PB&J lolly:: This is good. Well I live my life online, most of my school chums dun live near me.   
  
Ok and now for the disclaimer as read by Seto Kaiba: (A/n: Moso of the people reading the disclaimer may not show up in story) Kate is not a multi-millionaire like me so how do you expect her to own anything this popular?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
::The sound of a jet woke the young teen. Bakura was laying on a concrete surface. He sat up and looked around. He was in an alley near an airport. Bakura knew there wasn't an airport in Domino, so he knew he was far from home. He could feel the spirit of the ring stir in the back of his mind. He stood and dusted his p.j.'s off. He walked out of the alley and looked at the airport in front of him. He knew he was lost when the airport was named Thomas Bradley International Airport. Bakura spoke to the spirit:: We are lost now. Do you by any chance know where the Thomas Bradley International Airport is? ::Bakura could feel the spirit mentally glare at him::  
  
::Bakura walked into the airport. He could feel the stares of many people as he walked. Bakura ran his pale hands through his long white hair. His chocolate brown eyes filled with confusion. He walked up to the ticket counter. A smile on his face as he spoke to the woman behind the desk:: Hello, what city is this?  
  
::His eye sight was back to narmal so he could see the look of shock on the lady's face. She replied with a sweet voice:: This is the international airport in Bay City. Are you okay? ::The lady asked Bakura with concern in her voice::  
  
::Bakura nodded his head and started to head out of the airport. The spirit moaned when Bakura exitted. Bakura raised an eyebrow at this:: What is wrong?  
  
Why didn't you tell that Mortal what happened? ::The spirit asked as Bakura walked down the street. Bakura answered him with a sigh:: What was I suppose to tell her. Yeah something's wrong. My father kidnapped me in the middle of the night, but he was under some sort of mind control. Then I some how ended up here. ::Bakura complained as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He felt the tomb robber glare again:: If the Mortals in your time were like the ones in mine, she probably understand. Why did the all the Mortals change over a millennia? ::the spirit complained in the back of Bakura's head. Bakura walked into a small diner and sat down in a booth. He folded his arms on the marble table. He layed his head down on his arms. He felt both pyshically and mentally drained, but he didn't know why::  
  
::A young woman walked over to Bakura's table and cleared her throat kindly. Bakura looked up at her with a weak smile on his now paler face. The lady finally spoke:: Are you ready to order sir?  
  
::Bakura shook his head and brushed some of his snow white hair out of his face:: I'm sorry, but I don't have any money at tall. I'm really tired so can I just rest here please miss? ::Bakura asked in his British accent. He knew his darker half wanted to leave this place. Bakura felt alittle hungry now::  
  
You may stay, but don't cause problems okay? ::She smiled as she turned and left. Bakura sat his head back down on the table and closed his eyes. Bakura soon fell asleep. The lady walked by and placed something on the table and left again::  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
End of chappie 4. Well now things are getting interesting. Who is this lady, why were they infront of an airport?   
  
To many questions. Well anyways like I have said in the other chappies, 3 reviews and I update or if to much time goes by.  
  
I'm always happy to read your reviews, so plz press that little button next to the submit review thing. 


	5. Back to the Airport!

I'm back with chapter 5. ::Dances around::  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh joy. ::Is not to happy::  
  
What got into you?  
  
Y.Bakura: I'm here and this story's not over yet.  
  
::Rolls eyes:: Well onto the reviewers response thing. ::Looks at reviews. Goes wide eyed:: What! Only One Review! I thought this story was better than that!  
  
DemonSurfer: ::Huggles plushie:: Well thanx for the plushie I will cherrish it forever. ::Puts Y. Bakura plushie in glass case:: You make such a cute animal too.  
  
Well that was it for the reviews. ::Stands like Seto Kaiba:: Now for the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer as read by Duke Devlin: Kate only thought of the idea of this story. The characters and other things that are Yugioh she does not own.   
  
Now On with the show! ::Is now dressed like Seto (Battle City outfit)::  
  
##############################################  
  
::Bakura awoke thirty minutes later. He awoke to a sweaty hand. He looked up and saw a fresh, hot, cup of coffee sitting on the table. He never really drank coffee, but his yami did. With that thought the tomb robber took over and started to sip the hot beverage::  
  
::The spirit looked around the small diner for that girl that gave them the coffee. He saw her as she walked toward his table. A warm smile on her face she spoke to him:: Good morning. What brings a young man like you to Bay City?  
  
::The yami mentally shrugged and looked at her. She was probably in her early twenties. The tomb robber didn't have his usual power, so he decided to talk to the girl. He put on a smile and imitated Bakura, like he often did:: Actually I got lost on my way home. I took the wrong bus or something. ::The woman sat across table::  
  
So where are you suppose to be now? ::She asked with concern in her sweet voice. He looked up at her:: My home in Domino. ::He still sipped at the same cup of coffee. His cold body warming up as he sipped the hot drink. He talked in Bakura's British voice::  
  
::The young lady, who's name was Sam, reached into her pocket. The spirit read the name on her name tag. She handed him a key. He looked at it then up at her:: What is this for?  
  
::With her bright smile she answered:: A guy came in here while you were sleeping and told me to give it to you. It goes to locker 174 at the airport. ::She stood up and left, walking over to another table::  
  
::He looked at the key and then one name popped into his thoughts:: Marik. ::He said in almost a whisper. He got up and left the diner. He said thank you to Sam as he walked past her. He walked out the door and a bright morning sun greeted him::  
  
::He placed one of his hands over his eyes and looked around. He never liked the bright lights, but he had to deal with it. He let his eyes adjust before he went anywhere. A few minutes after standing there he walked toward the airport:: So do you remember if you saw any lockers when you were here? ::The spirit asked Bakura, who was in his soul room staring up towards an invisible ceiling:: Actually I think I did see some across from the ticket counter. ::They stood outside the airport. He looked up at the name. It seemed oddly familar to him, but he didn't know where he heard the name before today. He walked in and looked around::  
  
::He had that whole evil look to him, so nobody wanted to mess with him. He walked over to the lockers and saw that the numbers on them started at 1492. He groaned as his placed his left palm on his forehead. He shook his head and then went over to the ticket counter. He placed both of his hands firmly on the counter top:: Where are the one hundred lockers? ::He asked in a hurried voice::  
  
They are on the side of check out. The southern enterance is the easiest way to them. ::It was a different lady then when they first came in here. He glared at her and walked away. He looked up at one of the direction signs and moaned:: Modern day life is so confusing. ::He rolled his eyes and went right from the sign::  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
I found the best place to end it! ::Laughs insanely:: Well anyways please don't leave without reviewing. It will make me happy to get more reviews.  
  
Y.Bakura: I thought you were going to let me send reviews to the dreaded Shadow Realm?  
  
I will next chapter. So if you value your life review. Its so easy! 


	6. Things in a locker

God it'd been awhile since I have updated last. What have I been doing? ::Thinks then regrets it:: Oh yeah.  
  
Y.Bakura: Great you had to come back didn't you? I was happier with you gone.  
  
That's nice, anyways we will get on with the story after he says the disclaimer. ::Points in Y. Bakura's direction::  
  
Y.Bakura: I'm not reading it! ::looks behind him:: Oh he is going to read it. Okay that's better.  
  
Disclaimer as read by Sanosuke: What am I doing here? ::Shrugs and reads:: Kate will never own anything in this story so don't bother her, or else.  
  
*****************************************  
  
::He ran into an extremely large group of people. He growled lowly as he squeezed his way through the group:: It would have been easier if you would have went down that hallway over there. ::Bakura said in the back of the spirits head. The spirit looked over there and saw a small hallway that wasn't crowded:: Great you tell me this now. ::Bakura laughed to himself. The tomb robber glared at the people as he pushed his way through:: You should be glad that I'm not making you walk. ::He said to Bakura in an angry tone::  
  
::About ten minutes later he had gotten through the crowd. He made a mental note to take the hallway on the way back. He sat down on one of the chairs. His feet were starting to ache from being on them to long. A woman with a screaming baby sat down next to him. He narrowed his chocolate brown eyes. He said to Bakura:: Shut that mortal child up will you!   
  
::Bakura shrugged in his bed:: Do you want me to find the locker? ::Bakura was surprized that the evil spirit let him have his body back. He looked over at the lady and got up. He quickly glanced the area around him. He saw a sign that said South Exit. It had an arrow pointing at a glass door that had sunlight streaming through. He looked across from the doors and saw some lockers::  
  
::Bakura looked at the numbers on them and the first one was 333. He sighed and walked around the area of lockers. After about ten minutes he found the locker he was looking for:: Here it is. Locker number 174. ::He took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the locker. He opened it. His eyes went wide::  
  
What is in there boy? ::The spirit demanded to know, as he shouted into the back of the boy's head. Bakura rolled his eyes then replied to the spirit:: Can't you tell. ::The spirit sat on the bed in the Bakura's soul room. He glared out into the distance at the teen's comment. The reason he wasn't in his soul room was because it was in the ring:: So what is it?  
  
A change of clothes, a wallet of money, and our Millennium Ring. ::Bakura said as he took the stuff out of the locker. The spirit's eyes went wide when Bakura said Millennium Ring. The reason they now had it was that if you wanted it and have the power to use it, they would either have to give it to you or you win it in a shadow game:: I guess this adventure is just starting. So perpare yourself boy for a very long week.  
  
****************************************  
  
So that is the end of Chapter 6! So please review or I will have him do horrible things.   
  
Y.Bakura: That's right and finally. ::Looks at her:: Why are you dresses like that?  
  
::Dressed like Marik:: Because it's a cool outfit. So please review.  
  
Y.Bakura: Um but last time you were........ 


	7. Wandering Samurai, I mean Bakura

welcome back! This is One Yami, A Hikari, And a Big City! Well I hope you knew what the story was called alredy.  
  
Y. Bakura: Why did you cut me off last time Mortal? ::Sat on the floor and glared at Kate::  
  
Because I'm the author! And now for my newest chapter and costume! ::Is suddenly wearing Summoner Yuna costume:: Now on to the disclaimer!  
  
Y.Bakura: ::Raises eyebrow:: Now your just getting strange.  
  
Disclaimer as read by Spike: Well it doesnt seem like Kate has to much money, so I guess she can't own this stuff.  
  
Y.Bakura: So when are you going to do that whole review thing?  
  
After the chapter. So now on with chapter seven! ::Waves staff around in the air::  
  
*******************************************************  
  
::Bakura headed into a nearby restroom. He looked to see how much money was in the wallet. Bakura counted it and it came out to be $548. It was a lot of money to him. He put it back in the wallet. He walked over to a stall and got changed into the clothes that were left in the locker. It was a blue and white horizontal striped shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a denim collared shirt. He slipped the golden ring around neck. There was also a bag in the locker that he took. He stuffed his p.j's in it. He put the wallet in his back pocket. He walked out of the bathroom and looked around::  
  
::The huge crowd that was there earlier was now gone. Bakura thought that they were all on the same plane. He walked through the once crowded area. He walked out of the airport. The spirit was back in his soul room. His, like Bakura's, reflected his life and personality. It was an ancient room with a bed with the dark blue sheets a mess. There was a long wooden table with random things on it. The spirit sat in the chair with his feet on the table:: There is something fishy going on if all the mortals have suddenly left.   
  
::Bakura heard the spirit's comment and then thought for a moment:: That's true. I didn't hear a broading call for any flights. ::He was confused now at what might have happened to all the people::   
  
::Bakura adjusted the strap on the bag to make it more comfortable on his shoulder. He didn't have anyclue where to go or what he was looking for. He stopped at a crosswalk and looked at the streetside clock. It was 8:42 in the morning. With his hands in his pockets Bakura spoke to the ancient spirit:: So now what? Just wait for something to happen?   
  
::The spirit fidged with his knife. He rolled his eyes when he heard Bakura:: I really don't like to wait for stuff to happen to me, but in our current situtation we really don't have a choice do we? ::He sounded more bothered then anything else. He sat up and looked around the cold and empty room. He was going to go crazy if something didn't happen soon. Then an idea, that he really didn't want to do, popped into his mind:: You do know the number to the pharoah's light's home do you not?  
  
::Bakura had already crossed the street and walked by the diner he was at earlier when he was spoken to again. He thought about the spirit's question for a moment and smacked his forehead when he remembered:: How could I have forgotten? One problem though I don't have any change to use on a phone call.   
  
*******************************************************  
  
Okay that was the end of that chapter.  
  
Y.Bakura: Oh joy. -_-  
  
Now onto the reviewers response portion of my show!  
  
Y.Bakura: You know this is not a show right girl?  
  
It is if I say it is. ::Wacks Y.Bakura with staff::   
  
DemonSurfer: Oh I forgot ur last review! Ur reviews are fun to read! And now I have old candy! ::Eats it and doesn't let Y.Bakura have any::  
  
Crimson-eyed-angel99: Reviews are great. I'm good at these two and that's why it's them and not anyone else. This is the first of my stories that actually have a plot.   
  
Cristen: Thanks for reviewing buddy. I miss talking to you.  
  
Kesshite: Thanks Steph. Well he had to get use to his situtation. Well Pirate girl review again because reviews are great!  
  
Y.Bakura: ::Rubs top of head and glares at Kate:: Of course I did or I would have killed many more people and had poor Ryou in jail if I didn't.  
  
Well that's nice. I think. ::Looks at him:: Well anyways, bye bye for now. Don't forget to leave a review before you leave or close this window. ::Smiles hoping to get more reviews::  
  
Y.Bakura: Review hog. 


End file.
